traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Market Technicians Association
The Market Technicians Association (MTA) is a non-profit, global, professional organization of Technical Analysts based out of New York City. The MTA seeks to educate the financial community and public, increase the use of Technical Analysis, and maintain standards of expertise and ethics among technicians. The MTA certifies that an individual is competent in the use of technical analysis via the Chartered Market Technician (CMT) designation. History The Market Technicians Association (MTA) was incorporated as a not-for-profit Association in 1973, but began holding meetings as early as 1971. There were 18 charter members in 1973, but the three “founders” are considered to be Ralph Acampora, John Brooks and John Greeley. These charter members found that they were doing the same thing for a living (practicing technical analysis), and believed there should be an organization similar to the one that already existed for fundamental analysts. At first, the MTA was a New York based group, however, as it became apparent that there were technical analysts all over the globe, the MTA transformed first to a U.S. based and eventually to a global professional association. The MTA's Chartered Market Technician (CMT) program emerged after significant work in second half of the 1980s. The first tests were given and the first CMTs were granted in 1989. In 2005 the NASD (now FINRA) submitted a rule filing with the Securities and Exchange Commission to accept the CMT 1 and 2 as an alternative to the series 86 examination required of financial analysts. Through most of the early years of its history, the MTA was located in various downtown New York City locations, usually in a shared space of other friendly associations (i.e., NY Institute of Finance NYIF; later the NY Society of Security Analysts NYSSA). In September, 2001 the MTA was in the World Trade Center when the Twin Towers fell. The MTA quickly relocated to space in Woodbridge, New Jersey (approximately 10 miles from downtown NYC) and actively worked at building back its library of resources through, in large measure, through the donations of members and friends of the MTA. The MTA moved back to a new downtown NYC location in early 2007, located at 61 Broadway—Suite 514, NY, NY 10006, which is within one block of the New York Stock Exchange (NYSE). Mission The MTA is a not-for-profit professional regulatory organization servicing over 4,100 market analysis professionals in over 75 countries around the globe. The MTA’s main objectives involve the education of the public, the investment community and its membership in the theory, practice and application of technical analysis. The MTA has the following stated mission: * Attract and retain a membership of professionals devoting their efforts to using and expanding the field of technical analysis and sharing their body of knowledge with their fellow members. * Establish, maintain, and encourage the highest standards of professional competence and ethics among technical analysts. * Educate the public and the investment community of the value and universality of technical analysis. The MTA mission is accomplished through the effective execution of a wide variety of professional services including, but not limited to, seminars, local region/chapter meetings, the maintenance of an extensive library of technical analysis material and the regular publication of newsletters and journals. MTA members and affiliates include technical analysts, portfolio managers, investment advisors, market letter writers and others involved in the technical aspects of equities, futures, options, fixed income securities, currencies, international markets, derivatives, etc. Services provided to members and affiliates are performed by a small NYC based Headquarter staff, an active Board of Directors, Committee Chairs and an extensive cadre of volunteers located in both U.S. and non-U.S. markets. Strategic imperatives Over the course of six months, the Board and staff of the MTA engaged the membership in discussions regarding the key goals of the Association. Taken together with the MTA's current three-tenet mission statement, these imperatives constitute a living document that will change over time, and serve to direct the Association toward its key functions and objectives. * Increase the Market Technicians Association's penetration in public and investment communities around the world with the goal of increased visibility for technical market analysis and increased benefits for local MTA members. * Update our technology for members and prospective members through better web design. * Ensure the Chartered Market Technician designation is unassailable as the most credible accreditation for professionals demonstrating proficiency in the field of technical market analysis. *Ensure that the Market Technicians Association is the leading repository and disseminator of quality technical market analysis knowledge and education. *Proactively assist membership in understanding technical analysis job dynamics by providing tools for success. *Expand marketing of technical market analysis and the value of the Chartered Market Technician designation within each market our members operate. *Actively support technical market analysis collaboration globally. *The MTA maintains a healthy, positive, and professional community to support our staff and volunteers alike, each of whom are critically important in achieving our mission. Chartered Market Technician As with other professional organizations that establish standards of competence for members, so the MTA provides a recognized standard of proficiency: The Chartered Market Technician program is the examination series that demonstrates proficiency in technical analysis. Candidates who pass the program's three examination levels, and who are also full members of the MTA, earn the Chartered Market Technician designation (CMT), certifying that the individual is competent in the use of technical analysis. In February 2005, the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission recognized levels 1 and 2 of the CMT exam as an alternative to the Series 86 Examination, as part of the rule changes filed by the Financial Industry Regulatory Authority (FINRA) and NYSE. http://www.sec.gov/rules/sro/nasd/34-51240.pdf This recognition on the part of securities regulators and the self-governing bodies of the securities industry provided significant new credibility to technical analysis. Knowledge Base The Knowledge Base is the MTA's repository of key Technical Analysis information. Primarily designed around the MTA Body of Knowledge, it consists of major 'domains,' which break down Technical Analysis content into easy-to-navigate sections. The Knowledge Base is also home to various Technical Analysis blogs, updated weekly with new content. Members Over 4,100 individuals belong to the MTA in over 75 countries worldwide. By occupation, technical analysts (42%) and traders (36%) comprise most of the MTA's members, along with portfolio managers (23%) and brokers (20%). The MTA is governed by a 12-member http://www.mta.org/eweb/DynamicPage.aspx?webcode=board board of directors. David Keller is the current president. Past presidents include Ralph Acampora, Phil Roth, Charles Comer, Gail M. Dudack, Mike Epstein, Bruce M. Kamich, David Krell (co-founder and CEO of the International Securities Exchange), Jordan Kotick, Fred Meissner, Robert Prechter, Alan R. Shaw, and Larry Berman. MTA Educational Foundation In 1993 the Market Technicians Association established the MTA Educational Foundation, to "identify and fund educational programs in the field of technical analysis at accredited colleges and universities." The foundation's mission has expanded to include the creation and support of a complete technical analysis curriculum, which is now being taught in classrooms at numerous colleges and universities across the country. The University of Richmond in Virginia offered the first fully accredited course in technical analysis in 1996; today more than 20 business schools offer such courses. The foundation also has an active outreach to financial professionals, via sponsored courses at the New York Society of Security Analysts, the Boston Security Analysts Society and the Centro Studi Bancari in Lugano, Switzerland. The foundation's board of directors includes distinguished university professors and Wall Street professionals. See also * Technical Analysis References External links * Market Technicians Association * MTA Knowledge Base Category:Technical analysis Category:Stock market